The Great Misunderstanding
by CynicalTeaParty
Summary: Wasteland miraculously recovered from it's saddened state and has become a proud and thriving kingdom. But also a dangerous one if you happen to wield a key blade. With tensions rising and the residents pushing for war will amends be made between the famed brothers?
1. Act I We'll Win The War!

**Part I **

**An Introduction **

Wasteland had become a thriving society many years in the making. Dark Beauty castle was now an elegant and enormous home to Oswald and Ortensia. Bog easy, despite its horror theme, was a bustling town and the lonesome manor became a hot spot for the dead to party. Tomorrow city was the hub of science and inventions. Ventureland was a successful trading port resembling the 18th century, of course it was still home to the pirates.

At the center and heart of it all was Mean Street. It had evolved more into a big bustling city resembling the 1920s era and it's main source of fortune: show business. Incredibly competitive and incredibly rewarding those with remarkable talent were welcomed with opened arms otherwise it was sweating in the factories.

Regardless of its theme park and theatrical feel they could put up a fight. It's defenses consisted of an army, a navy, and an air fleet.

It had a very diverse society with the likes of toons, humans (whose hearts were much to dark to leave Wasteland lest they be swarmed with heartless), and nobodies who adjusted quite quickly an nicely.

Of course the world didn't go on without its prejudices. The key blade was heavily frowned upon and often considered a tool of mass genocide. Uninformed key bearers often charged in accidentally taking out residents and were wrongfully accused of cold murder. Those who knew better tried to hide their identity until they left the world. But once they summoned their key,wether in zeal or by accident, were immediately arrested, some even hanged.

Oswald, the king, didn't seem to mind the cruel mistreatment of them. In fact he was behind it. When he discovered the news that Mickey had received the key blade and saw that he was slaying those without hearts he felt absolutely betrayed. However, being ignorant to the nature of heartless and nobodies, he all to quickly jumped to the conclusion that his brother was a traitor.

And so he found it suitable to convince his people that they were the enemy, he didn't do it on his own. Over the years he collected his own team of loyal followers to aid him. If the mouse had a team of humans and lackeys to do his bidding why couldn't he?

His team of loyal crooks consisted of a nosy reporter and radio personality Peggy Pigeon who often twisted the words of key bearers in their interviews antagonizing them in the papers and radio, Jimmy Dart, a fast-talking,charming,and twisted attorney who has almost never lost a case and the cause of many key blade wielders bring thrown in jail or executed,and last but certainly not least his own special trio of "heroes."

Among this treacherous group was the spotlight hungry, fame seeking Anne-Marie. She was a ditzy yet devious redheaded little lady who worked her way up to Oswald's right hand gal. Next was Molly Pigeon, daughter of the scandalous reporter, a bratty little pup who could control thinner. Finally Wallace Pigeon a meek but tricky pickpocket who could control paint.

These were just of few Oswald's loyal followers, each with their own selfish desires or personal vendetta against the key blade. Yet Oswald felt incomplete. Jealousy and hurt still burning, if only Mickey could see how Wasteland had grown. One way or another he was going to show the mouse things had change.

The number key bearers arriving was going up at an alarming rate it wouldn't be long before Yen Sid or others began to notice the hoards of disappearing youths. It also wouldn't be long before the mouse's elite team to arrive. Oswald needed to take action and soon.


	2. Frustration

Xemnas's hand thudded against his forehead and slowly dragged it down, two pairs if eyes still looking at him. They stood in front of the statue in Ostown, the nobody failing to pull answers out of the children. Two hours, that's how long he had been arguing with them, two blasted hours. He took a deep breath and turned toward the little girl in the red coat, curled hair, and rimless hat adorned with a bow and a few roses.

"Alright, I'll go slowly this time."

"Are you suggesting we're stupid Mr.?" The girl interrupted him.

"No!" He lied knowing they would leave or further complicate things if they were insulted in any way. Besides he spent most of the time wandering aimlessly in this strange world and they were the first ones to actually pay any attention to him.

"I just need to know where I am."

"We're at the fountain." She replied

"Where at the fountain?" He felt his right eye twitch.

"The fountain in Ostown."She smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Where is Ostown?"

"Here."

He held back a scream and paced around in a few circles trying to hold back his anger, he couldn't yell at a young girl in a public area. He turned to her brother, a blonde in a gray argyle sweater vest and plain brown pants.

"You! You look smarter. Where am I?"

"Are you implying my sister is stupid sir?"

"No...I...," he grabbed the boy's shoulders,"I'm assuming you'll be more specific."

"Specific?" He furrowed his eyebrows," Yeah, I think I can be specific."

"Good, so what is this place?"

"Well," the boy took a deep breath,"We're just south of mean street and 40 degrees west from what used to be Mickey's replica home in front of the factory otherwise known as the center if the town at the fount...ack!"

Xemnas tried to used every bit of self-control he had left to keep his hands from creeping up the boy's shoulders to his throat. It worked...to an extent, instead he grabbed the boy's collar, hoisted him from the ground,and shook him violently.

The nobody was instantly snapped out of his rage upon hearing a scream from a woman.

"Somebody help, that lunatic is strangling that poor child!"

"Isn't that Peggy's boy?" a male voice bellowed

"Someone get Marie here!" a third voice rang.

The crowd scattered about calling and begging for this Marie person. A group gathered around Xemnas, who had already dropped the boy,and the two children staring in shock and fear at this new stranger. A smaller group with cameras pushed through the crowed snapping pictures of this stranger.

"What a looker," a female photographer remarked,"It'd be a shame to see you hanging."

Xemnas snapped his head up,"Hanging?"

"Say silver locks,"another photographer smirked," what'd they do to ya, get mud in that coat of yours?"

"I..." he shielded his eyes from the flashes.

"Alright what's going on here?" A disembodied voice rang and the crowd instantly grew silent. The photographers had a look of shame and darted off. People moved aside creating an aisle and standing at the end was a young woman.

She made her way to the fountain her heels clicking and black dress flowing as she walked. She pushed a few bystanders aside and saw Xemnas laying on the ground, their eyes met. Xemnas assumed that was Marie he was staring at, and noticed something. She was biting her lip and her cheeks had gone red, there was also a look of eagerness to her.

She cleared her throat and turned to the crowd,"Ladies and gentleman what we have here...is a nobody."

"We knew that! Those come by swarms,"An elderly toon blurted from beside them,"But do you know just who he is?"

Another voice shot out,"He's the leader of that organization...the..uh...fifteenth organization."

"I thought it was seventeen," the girl,Molly, began,"Wallace, It was seventeen wasn't?"

"No, no that's to many,"Wallace,the boy, corrected her "Ten, yes, I'm absolutely sure it was the tenth organization."

Xemnas rolled his eyes,"Thirteen," he yelled,"It's the Organization XIII!"

"Ha! See?" The old toon pointed his cane at him,"He was the leader, and I tells ya he'll be nothing but trouble."

"Yeah! Nothing but trouble!" Voices from the crowd rang agreeing with the old toon

"We should axe him off now before those other freaks start showing up!" The elder yelled

The crowed broke yelling and screaming in agreement with him.

"Yeah! Burn him like a witch!" A toon suggested.

"Chop is head off!" Another screamed.

Xemnas was now frustrated and confused. In his short time in this world he had been simply pushed aside,annoyed by overly cheery toons, or threatened by the brawnier ones. The world had a rather cheery feel to it,he never would have expected the residents to call for rather gruesome forms of execution.

Marie raised her arms and the crowd quieted down,"Now, I know we've been wary ever since these key swingers started arriving, and that we've been suspicious about everything and everyone involving them, especially the organization for making our families disappear and have them slaughtered...but!"

She paused trying to find a reason to keep the mob from tearing the nobody apart limb from limb.

"But what?"

"But uhh..," she pushed her short reddish hair from her eyes,"look at him!"

She grabbed the old toon's cane promptly knocking him over and giving Xemnas a few bonks over the head,"He's absolutely harmless!"

The old toon struggled to get up and supported himself on the fountain,"So what if he is? Those stupid kids will show up for him and everything will go to hell after that!" He snatched his cane back from Marie.

"If it's my wrath you want," Xemnas began,"I'll be sure to leave no brick unturned in this miserable wretched worl...Ack!"

Marie pulled his hair back,"Shut up dummy," she said through gritted teeth,"I'm trying to keep you alive."

She looked at the crowd again, they were all impatient wanting some kind of resolution. She released the nobody's hair and raised her arms again,"Alright, I'll take him to the king and let him decide what to do with him. Sound good?"

The crowd muttered in agreement, save for Xemnas of course,"No that does not sound good," he began to protest,"I am not going to be left at the mercy of some king to...what are you doing with that?"

Marie had taken the old toon's cane again and was taking aim "_thwack". _

He fell unconscious and Marie happily accepted cheers from the crowd. She turned toward the pair of siblings,"Molly, Wallace help with this will ya."

The left Ostown and Marie signaled them to go into an the alley.

"But aren't we taking him to the king?" Wallace asked.

"Of course not!" She answered. She took another look at the unconscious nobody and made a twisted smile,"After all we're in desperate need of some allies."


End file.
